


Dr Lecter - Cryptozoologist

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail is a jackdaw daemon, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Cryptozoology, Daemons, Fan Art, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Hannigram - Freeform, Hidden Blades, M/M, Medical Kink, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Naked Will Graham, Taxidermy, Young Will Graham, Zebra!Will, Zoo, egret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: Got a few things planned here: Going to tell the tale of Victorian competitive exploration and the ungentlemanly battle for the capture of cryptozoological specimens - namely, the zebra boy!Told mainly through old pamphlets, albums, journals and vintage ephemera.Credit toweconqueratdawnfor braining this project - beginning with this beautiful sentence: 'Okay I just had a bath and am full of zebra will ideas so I hope you're prepared'Subscribe for updates. It's going to 'get saucy' too - vintage style ;)This post on tumblr





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Lecture




	3. Photograph of Dr Lecter (found in album)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photograph of Dr Hannibal Lecter in collector's album. 
> 
> Possibly one of the coveted souvenirs handed out during one of his lectures on cryptozoology or the frequently sold-out demonstrations of his latest discoveries. There were often reports of uncivilized surges of fanatics struggling and squabbling over these mementos.

 


	4. Newspaper Advertisement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two of these adverts are real ones from 1830 :)
> 
> The position was advertised for less than a day, inundated with applications - I do believe one in particular took Dr Lecter's eye immediately and an appointment was arranged.


	5. Dr. Lecter's Private Journal -1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek into the pages of Dr. Lecter's private journal where he tended to note quick observations and sketches among the more detailed entries.


End file.
